Battle Ground Gizard Wasteland
This location is north of Paprika Wasteland and the location Goku and Vegeta had their first confrontation. You may battle here. * Turnis * Cero Klein * Battle Slot 3 * Battle Slot 4 Battle Turnis * Health: 598,485/705,000 * Strength: 318 * Speed: 250 * Stamina: 1,778/1,900 * Mana: 500/500 * Blast Gauge: 2/5 * Equipment: All-Purpose Combat Gloves, Armored Uniform, Great Sword (2), Darksign, Prismatic Core * Effects: +20% Strength, +80% Physical Damage, +30% Energy/Ki Damage, +30% Arcane Damage, +20% Damage Resistance * Blast 1: Ki Repel * Blast 1: Battle Sense * Blast 2: Earth Shaker * Blast 2: Gravity Hammer * Signature: Planetcracker Punch * Ultimate: Saiyan Destroyer Ball * Signature Transformation: Super Saiyan Destroyer Cero Klein * Health: 287,461.4/455,000 Barrier: (113,750) * Strength: 145 (275) * Speed: 106 (226.25) * Stamina: 563/700 * Mana: 500 * Blast Gauge: 1/5 * Equipment: Synthetic Kili Uniform (25% Damage Resistance, Speed and Strength), Basic Sword x2 (Ki Gauntlets), Combat Gloves * Effects: +50% Basic Attack and Strike Super Damage, +25% Strength, +25% Speed, +25% Damage Resistance, Saiyan Pride (Inactive) * Blast 1: Kaio-Ken x50 * Blast 1: Psycho Barrier * Blast 2: Bomber DX * Blast 2: Final Revenger * Signature: Stormlord Grasp * Ultimate: Saiyan Spirit * Signature Transformation: Super Saiyan Hellhammer Fight to 1HP *Turn order: Turnis --> Cero *Turnis cracks his knuckles and charges forward punching Cero in the face and using two three hit combos he piles into his chest before kicking Cero away towards a plateau (9 Punch.Kick attacks, 7 hit, 30,618 damage). *Cero crashes into the floor and gets back up. He charges at Turnis, attempting to deliver a volley of kicks. (10 dual slashes, 8 hit, 33,930 damage) *Turnis rushes Cero one more time after the slashes damaged his armor and he lands a heavy blow to his gut. He punches Cero across the face and sends him reeling before rushing forward and planting his fist into the Saiyan's gut and into the ground (9 punch/kick, all hit, 7 hit, 30,618 damage). *Cero transforms into Super Saiyan and rushes Turnis is a series of punches. (9 dual slashes, 6 hit, 27,540 damage) *Turnis catches several of the punches before transforming himself into Super Saiyan 2 and kneeing Cero in the chest. He uses this to gain leverage and suplex throw Cero into a nearby rock formation before chasing after him and landing a hard kick to the side of his abdomen (9 Ki Gauntlet Strikes, 44,647.2 damage). *Cero drops out of Super Saiyan and then goes into Super Saiyan 2, he then rushes Turnis with an improvised combo. (8 Dual Slashes, 7 hit, 45,045 damage) *Turnis keeps on his assault in his Super Saiyan 2 form matching Cero blow for blow. He rapidly assaults Cero with his physical combos until he knocks him away with a powerful right hook (8 Ki Gauntlet strikes, 7 hit, 62,105.4 damage). *Cero places a barrier around himself, Psycho Barrier and regains some energy.